Homecoming
by SunMonTue
Summary: This is an almost completely smutty one/two-shot sequel to "To safely go home". It starts as the story left off with Kurt having just gotten his memory back and is in bed with Dave. It's also kind of fluffy. A lot fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is an almost completely smutty one/two-shot sequel to "To safely go home". It starts as the story left off with Kurt having just gotten his memory back and is in bed with Dave. It's also kind of fluffy. Sorry to those of you that I told this would be up yesterday – I have these people at work who actually expect me to do work. Damn inconsiderate of them really.

The second part will be a discussion between Kurt and Blaine, with Blaine likely receiving a verbal lashing from Kurt, but I have no idea when I will get around to posting it so this is marked as complete but put it on alert if you want to read the next part.

Also, for those of you that like 'puzzles', what would Dave's name been in this universe if he'd been a girl? (His mom named him).

**Homecoming**

Kurt wakes and it's still dark. He lies there for a moment, letting his mind and body just float together before he moves. It's disconcerting, having gone to bed a teenager and woken up with ten-years of memories finally slotted into place. He can remember everything in almost painful detail and clarity. All his original memories, and then the last six months. He stiffens then, realising what has slipped past in those six months. Dave's birthday. Their fifth year anniversary. His plans to propose and how Dave had reacted upon seeing the rings. He has his answer right there really. Dave loves him, has waited for him to come back, but was also prepared to make him fall in love all over again.

Which he did. It feels odd to have these layers of emotion, his deep rooted love for Dave, but also the feeling that he's only just fallen in love with him, over the feeling of falling in love with him the first time. He slides closer to Dave's body, the memory of their bodies moving together making him feel residual embarrassment but overall arousal. He stops and pulls up the duvet. '_Fucking pyjamas'_ he mumbles quietly, and knows that Dave is wearing some as well. Both pairs are new acquisitions. They don't wear them usually, knows Dave is wearing them know only for the sake of his seventeen year-old sense of modesty.

He rolls and slips out of bed. Dave stirs and mumbles his name, which is a new thing. He's normally a very heavy sleeper and impossible to wake. Something lost to the accident Kurt suspects. He strips his pyjamas off, not liking the constraining nature, particularly heading into the muggy warmth of summer. He feels like he has lost six months of his life, except he can remember every moment. It's more disconcerting than knowing he has lost ten and not being able to remember any of it at all. It's a bit of a mindfuck. Right now it as if he has two forms of self-consciousness. His teenage self and his adult self. His teenage self can't seem to decide whether putting the pyjamas back on is a good idea, or to take pride in the fact that he's so happy about his body now. Either way, he's in control now.

He pads down to his workroom and grabs a pair of guarded scissors. He's going to wake Dave up, and to wake him up _properly_ they both need to be naked. He warms the metal blades up between his hands, he doesn't want to shock Dave awake, just wants to get him naked, and the easiest way to do that without waking him is to cut his pyjamas off. He's not going to be needing them again anyway. He slips back into the bed, carefully adjusts the blankets so that only Dave's thigh is exposed, he doesn't want him to get cold and wake up. He slips the open blades into the waist band and begins to cut, quietly and quickly moving down the leg.

He has to get out of bed to do the other leg, and he's just grateful Dave is lying on his back, hands thrown up above his head. Pants now ruined Kurt pushes the fabric away from Dave's cock, and savours the warm familiar weight in his hand. He has no idea how, or even if, Dave's been dealing with his sexual energy the last six months. He knows he's had to jerk off in the shower a couple of times, certain he was going to be caught, embarrassed and shy for a few hours afterwards, certain that Dave knew what he'd been doing.

The decision, between stretching himself, or leaving it for Dave to do, is a hard one, however the sudden visual image of being able to sink his body down on to Dave's erection while he's still half asleep makes the decision for him and he bites back a quiet moan at the thought. He scrambles back around to his side of the bed, dropping to the floor beside his bedside table, grabbing out everything he will need. His own cock is filling, feeling heavier between his thighs as he kneels there, naked. He can't help but feel some residual embarrassment from his seventeen year-old self, but he tamps it down, squeezing some lube onto his finger.

He doesn't want to waste time but when he pushes one finger inside he almost jumps off the floor and has to force his hand and finger to stay where they are. He's tight. Untouched now for six months and maybe he's being a little ambitious with his plans. Screw it. He's not waiting any longer. Slowly it is then. Achingly slow and he has to force his mind to the goal, work through the burn and stinging pain. Focus on what it will be like to feel his body slide against Dave's again, both of them completely naked. It helps. He gradually relaxes as he works himself open, slipping the second finger in with a small grimace and the third a while later with bitten lips holding back a gasp.

He's used up the remains of the entire tube, so has to get another one out, the last in the bottom draw. His fingers brush against what feels like a plug; a small one. As he takes it out he feels almost hysterical laughter bubble inside him as he recalls his seventeen-year-old response to the contents of the draw five months ago when he'd first come home from the hospital. He stops suddenly, wondering where Dave has put the rings. No matter. He can propose without rings. Wing it. He pushes the plug in slowly. There's no pain, just the stretch, slightly uncomfortable but far easier now.

He moves, wiggles a bit to make the plug more comfortable and his eyes shoot open when it grazes against his prostate. _Oh._ He lets out a long breath. He'd forgotten how good that feels, when something or someone else is doing the touching and not his fingers. He slides back in to bed, every move soft and calculated. He slides his body beside Dave's, hooks a leg over one of his and pulls slightly, encouraging him to spread his legs. Dave murmurs, shifts and his ploy works. The pyjama pants have become bunched but he can't risk moving them and waking him. He'll be awake soon enough and can deal with them himself.

His hand cups Dave's cock again and he squeezes gently, almost like muscle memory, a short refresher course on how to get Dave Karofsky hard in under two minutes. Of course, he's fighting unconsciousness, so it will take a bit longer than that, but he's not going anywhere. Not ever again if he has anything to say about it. He moves his hand rhythmically and Dave mumbles his name again and he's starting to think that Dave might wake before he can actually get his mouth around his cock, because that's his aim. He hasn't gone to all the trouble of cutting off Dave's fucking pyjama pants just to have him wake up before he gets anywhere.

He pulls his hand away from a partial erection and shimmies down the bed, carefully settling himself between Dave's legs after some more gentle coaxing. He's pulled the blanket down, and the pyjama top is actually going to be useful, because while it covers up one of his favourite views, it will keep Dave warm enough to not notice the chill of no longer being covered by the duvet. He licks his lips, suddenly nervous. He just has to hope Dave doesn't somehow knee him in the eye or balls if he wakes up too suddenly and panics. The thought doesn't deter him, and he lowers his head to Dave's crotch. It's not as trimmed as it usually is, which makes sense considering he's always the one doing the trimming. He runs his fingers through the hair, it's ridiculously silky for pubic hair, and if Kurt didn't know better he'd accuse Dave of conditioning it.

He inhales, and feels warmth tingle up his spine at the familiar scent of man. Of Dave. He's not sure how he's missed it, not being aware for six months, but he _has_ missed it. He works his tongue, building up some saliva in his mouth, licks his lips and then softly softly softly takes the head of Dave's cock into his mouth, his tongue moving gently. The sharp tang on his tongue make his mouth water and he has to swallow, cheeks hollowing and he has to choice but to turn it into a long drawn out suck. As he draws up Dave thrusts upwards, trying to follow his mouth, and he mumbles Kurt's name again.

KHDK

Dave's pretty sure he's dreaming, all soft languid warm comfort and Kurt's mouth around his cock. That's what tells him it's a dream, because even his memories of Kurt giving him a blowjob feel dreamlike now, and while this feels more real, he knows it can't be. The mouth is gentle, the tongue tentative, and the touch so light it's almost ticklish. Kurt doesn't give blowjobs like this. He knows what to do to make him a moaning pile of jelly within minutes. It's not this. Although this is nice, for a dream. He can tell he's nearing waking up though, that half-alert state, and he wants to stay asleep, enjoy the dream blowjob. He determinedly keeps his eyes shut, focussing on the warm wet sensation of a mouth, and he _knows_ he's dreaming now, because he's not wearing pants. Suddenly knowing it's a dream he lets himself respond a bit more enthusiastically, moving his hips to meet the mouth, allowing himself to moan aloud. He feels hands grip is thighs an he freezes and he realises he's effectively humping _something_ and his eyes snap open, terrified that he might be rubbing himself against Kurt while he's… not asleep? He stares down the length of his body, can't believe what he's seeing. Kurt kneeled between his naked legs. What the hell happened to his pants? He blinks. Rubs his eyes with the balls of his hands and blinks again. Nothing's changed. Kurt's still there, mouth around his cock and Dave would _swear_ he's smiling at him. He groans as Kurt gives one last suck before pulling his mouth off.

"Hi."

His voice sounds odd, shy and Dave stares at him. It's almost a different sort of shy, but he's not sure. The fact that Kurt's just felt confident enough to try giving him a blowjob is…odd. Kurt wouldn't give him a blow job. Well, _his_ Kurt would… but… Kurt's moving then and he jolts as he feels the hot slide of Kurt's _naked_ cock as he drags it up his thigh, deliberately slow, moving to sit, kneeling, ass rested on his thighs and he realises that Kurt is completely naked. He swallows convulsively, trying to get his mouth working, fuck, his _brain_ working. He's not sure he's even breathing.

"Dave?"

"I…Kurt?"

"Hi…"

Kurt thrusts forward and he watches in shocked choked silence as he wraps long fingers around both their cocks. This is _his_ Kurt. He's certain of it. He's just not one hundred percent certain he's actually awake. He's had dreams before where he's woken up and then woken up again to realise it was a dream within a dream. Or a nightmare. He's not sure what to do exactly, but he's not going to lie here anymore except when he goes to sit up Kurt stops him with a hand splayed on his chest and a shy smile.

"I missed you. So much. Missed this. I love you David Austin Karofsky. You're going to marry me. I'd ask, but you took the rings, so I'm telling you instead. We are getting married and you will listen to me talk about wedding things until your ears bleed, because you love me."

He _knows_ then, instantly, as soon as Kurt says his middle name, the tone of voice telling him what he's going to do, the snarkiness. The hand on his chest doesn't stop him this time, he simply enfolds it in one of his own hands and draws Kurt down onto him, his other hand threading in to Kurt's hair. He's kisses him, mouth firm, not afraid of scaring him away, pouring all his fear, love, adoration into the movement of his hands, lips and body. There's still a tiny part of him that expects to wake up, and he tries to force himself to wake up, wants to see if that will work.

"I love you too. Always. Tell me I'm not dreaming…"

Instead of saying anything Kurt pulls away and starts undoing the buttons on his pyjama shirt, mumbling about '_fucking pyjamas'_ under his breath and it's odd to hear Kurt swear after so long of _not_. His hands and fingers are gentle, and then _not. _He pinches. _Hard._ He yelps and slaps Kurt's hands away, and he'd glare except Kurt is grinning. Pleased with himself. He moves then, uses Kurt's shocked surprise to his advantage when he does and then they're lying, legs tangle and…

"You cut my pants off?" he asks, pulling up the odd shaped piece of fabric to study it before throwing it over the side of the bed.

"You don't know the half of it…"

Dave grins, feeling suddenly light headed and giddy. High. Kurt's back. _All of him_. He cups his face in his hands, kisses feverishly, fingers frantically trying to touch Kurt everywhere at once. Kurt lets him, his fingers tracing over his thighs, arms, neck and chest. Hands on cocks, stroking. Fingers interlacing and clenching, holding tight before escaping to continue their exploration. Neither of them stop moving, touching, tasting and expecting each other for a long while.

"You are definitely _not_ dreaming…"

"When…what…when did you remember?" His voice is shaking

"In the middle of the night. But I fell straight back to sleep…can we talk about it…later?"

"Later. I can deal with later…what are the plans for _now_?"

"Oh, I think you have a pretty good idea…"

Dave lets Kurt take his hand and guide it between his legs, his intention obvious. His eyes shoot wide open when he feels the firm plastic plug. Kurt's hand continues moving on his cock, and he looks just as happy as Dave feels.

"Fuck, you _have_ been busy…"

"Yeah…" It's said with a sigh and a thrust against his thigh.

"You obviously had plans to molest me in my sleep…"

"What do you mean _plans_? I _did_ molest you in your sleep."

His reply catches in his throat and _fuck_, he really loves this man. He wants everything at once, but he also wants to just hold him and never let him go. Kurt doesn't seem intent on that idea though. He's not sure if it's habit from the last couple of weeks where he has let Kurt take the lead in nearly all of their physical contact, but he lets Kurt push him back to a lying position, head propped up on a pillow. Kurt's leaner than before, his muscles smaller but more defined, and he's enjoying seeing him naked again. Naked and _healthy. _He watches as Kurt reaches over the side of the bed and comes back with a condom and lube.

He strokes his own cock, slow and firm, not sure what Kurt wants exactly, but more than willing to wait it out. Kurt straddles him, passing him a condom and scattering the rest. He takes the lube from shaking fingers, and pulls Kurt down for a kiss, forcing him to lie atop him, their cocks trapped between them. The naked friction feels good, and he hasn't realised until now that he's missed it so painfully much. Hasn't let himself miss it. The naked slide of skin on skin, being able to touch Kurt, hold him, _feel_ him. He tears open the foil packet, when he looks up Kurt's watching him intently, eyes dark. He slides it down, and he fumbles a bit, out of practise, but not too much. The nerves though, he's sure he can blame some of his fumbling on that.

Dave watches as Kurt reaches behind, eyes shuttering closed, his breath a low groan as he exhales and removes the plug. He's chewing on his lips, and they look almost raw from the abuse he is giving them and Dave rubs his hands on Kurt's thighs, can feel them trembling. Kurt raises himself and he'd torn between wanting to take it slower, or speeding up. The decision is taken out of his hands, Kurt's body moving forward and up, eyes open now, intent on his face. All trace of humour is gone and Dave holds his cock steady as Kurt positions himself above and then lowers his body slowly.

He's tight. _Too_ tight.

"Kurt…stop…you'll hurt yourself."

"No. This is fine. Just. _Slow_."

"Ku-"

"Dave, shut _up_. I'm fine. Just…don't move. Remember when I took you with no stretching at all?"

He's torn between joy and annoyance. Joy, because Kurt can remember things like that, a one-off event that he will never be repeating again. Annoyance, because yep, it's definitely his stubborn pig-headed Kurt back, the one who will argue with him until he's blue in the face even when he _knows_ Dave is right. There's joy interwoven within the annoyance though, because if nothing else, Kurt arguing with him is a beautiful thing, although he has no idea how long that novelty aspect will last.

"Yeah, I remember," he manages to gasp out, bringing his mind back to Kurt's body tight around his, hands on his chest, fingers digging in and he reaches to stroke Kurt's cock, knowing the sensation will help distract from the stretching pain he's experiencing. He's making tiny incremental movements, and he's sure if he couldn't feel it surrounding his cock he wouldn't even notice. But he can. He can feel every movement Kurt's making.

"I _liked_ it. _Loved_ it even. I know you don't like hurting me, but for _days_ afterward…fuck Dave, it felt so good."

"Oh."

He's not sure what to say. Despite their years together they've not exactly talked about their sex life in depth. The just fit together, enjoy each other's bodies. He'd been afraid of talking about what he wanted in bed in the beginning, simply overawed that Kurt wanted to be in the bed at all. Then it had been a habit, to not talk about it. But teenage Kurt, a Kurt who thought as a virgin? He'd been more open with him. Unafraid. The repercussions of the accident might actually prove useful, having opened him up more, and he knows it's partially because he's no longer forever wondering why Kurt was with him, Kurt's seemingly fly-away comment about preferring jocks still makes him feel warm all over.

"I love the way you fill me. God Dave…you feel good."

The movement is slightly more fluid now, and Kurt's no longer clawing at his chest, hands more relaxed, fingers flicking his nipples and running through his chest hair when he down, splaying out when he moves upwards. He keeps still, teeth clenched, because he still feels impossibly tight, but he's starting to think it might just be the fact that it's been so long and he's not accustomed to the sensation. His hand is still on Kurt's cock, and it's started hardening again, so it has to just be that he's unaccustomed to it, because Kurt's head is bowed and he's making the little gasps he recognises as Kurt enjoying himself and he has to grin.

"You can move…_please_ move…"

He groans and allows himself to relax the muscles he'd been holding to ensure that he _didn't_ move and starts making shallow upward thrusts, trying to time them to complement Kurt's rhythm. It feels fantastic regardless and when Kurt bends down for a kiss Dave runs his hand through longer than usual hair, sucks Kurt's swollen bottom lip into his mouth, nips at his ear lobe, and runs his tongue down the tendon in Kurt's neck he once named Shirley. Their bodies are still moving together, and he reaches down to squeeze an ass cheek. Kurt moans appreciatively, but something is off, and he pulls back from where he has no doubt just left a mark on Kurt's neck.

"You okay?"

"I just… my legs are a bit tired. Unusual workout and all that…"

KHDK

He knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment the words left his mouth, Dave's eyes suddenly concerned and he just _knows_ Dave is going to suggest they stop.

"We shouldn't be doing this, your body…it's still –"

"No! Don't you dare stop! I'm fine. My body is fine and while I'm sure my physiotherapist didn't think to include this in my exercise regime I'm sure she can from now on. Fuck Dave…just keep moving…"

Dave pauses but thankfully doesn't stop moving. He needs this. Needs to reaffirm everything they have together, and it's not solely sex, but he knows that after the last six months that nothing will separate them except death. Dave is logic and calm to his overdramatic nature, always capable of bringing him down and reasoning with him. He knows Dave was unaware of how much he loved him, how deeply it runs. He just hopes that he knows now, because he's not sure he can do much more to convince him.

"How about we switch this around so you can be on your back…"

He nods, the idea sounds blissful, and he knows why Dave is suggesting it, because it will rest his legs, but it's a perfect compromise. He feels Dave's arms wrap around him and attempt a roll to the side. It doesn't work, it's ungraceful and Dave's cock slips out so suddenly he gasps at the sudden emptiness.

"Sorry, that worked a lot better in my head."

He doesn't reply, just reaches for Dave's head, tugs at his hair and pulls him in to a lingering kiss. Lets their tongues slide, bodies shuffling to realign and it's perfect, like he's never been gone. He feels Dave fumbling for the pillows with his spare hand and Kurt releases his hair, allowing him to pull away. He lets Dave fuss and bites back his amusement as he has pillows placed behind him and under his hips. He sees Dave reach for the lube again and wants to tell him to stop, he's fine. He keeps quiet though and when Dave slides a finger inside him, running it around and in and out a couple of times he can't help but thrust upwards to meet his hand.

"Fuck I missed you. Missed this."

"Me too."

He expects Dave to be tentative, gentle, and when he suddenly pushes forward in one smooth motion he inhales with a sharp surprised _'oohhh'._ Dave's hands are on his legs, moving them to rest on his shoulders, and he's pretty sure that they're going to ache later far worse than his ass. At least he'll have a couple of valid reasons for limping. Dave draws back and slams forward, the force of it making his eyes widen. Dave's watching him, eyes still worried and he's determined to wipe that expression.

"This okay?"

"More than okay…" he mutters and he pushes back, reaching down to stroke his cock, not sure how long he's going to last. Dave rests his hands on his shins, holding him firmly and starts a fierce pace, and as weird as it feels, it doesn't feel like they've been apart from this for six months. They still know what the other needs and wants. Dave rises into a higher kneeling position and starts dragging his cock over his prostate with every inward stroke, the pace so fast it feels like almost constant stimulation. He jolts, arm flailing to the side, suddenly even harder and he clenches his hair, his other hand speeding up on his cock.

"Godgodgod. Fuck Dave…don't stop. Yes. Right there."

"Not going to stop. Not. Stopping."

"_Good._ You close?" He asks, and he can barely get the words out. He's pretty sure that with all the swimming and walking he's been doing in the last few months his cardio fitness should be better than this, but he feels shaky and breathless. And not all of it can be attributed to his impending orgasm. Dave's mumbling '_fuck yeah'_ under his breath, fingers digging into his legs and he just lets go. Lets his body just _feel_ and sense, allows his body to relax an instant before he feels it all gather to one focal point and he comes, Dave's name and other nonsensical words tripping from his lips.

His whole body is shaking, not extremely, but enough for him to notice, it feels like all his nerve endings are on fire, though not painfully. Not yet. He can watch Dave now, muscles in his arms flexing, tongue flicking out to wet his lips and he's pretty sure Dave has no idea how sexy he is in this moment. Every moment. Their eyes meet, hold and he smiles. He's alive, _boy is he alive_, and he has Dave, and everything is good. Dave moves faster, his entire body arching in to his and he wishes he could wrap his legs around him, hold him. When Dave come his whole body shudders, eyes are screwed shut, and he falls forward slightly, stretching his legs even further and he can't stop a wince. Dave pulls himself back up, eyes open again and he's watching Kurt with the open adoration which makes him forget everything else.

He feels Dave move his legs, and he's glad, because he's pretty sure he can't right now, and except for the pins and needles now travelling up and down his legs he'd think he didn't have any legs at all. He can feel firm fingers rubbing, bringing back sensation in a rush and it feels glorious, before it stops and he can feel Dave pulling out. He hates this part, however Dave quickly ties off the condom and throws it over the side, something he'd usually scold him for, but now, it doesn't matter. Dave moves back to lie beside him, sliding a thigh between his tired legs, his face cupped and he's being kissed so slowly, tenderly.

"I love you."

"I love you too… and I will marry you. Seeing as you asked so nicely."

Kurt snorts, not really amused, particularly knowing his proposal did lack a certain level of romance. Dave is grinning though, clearly happy, his hands still moving over his body.

"Roll over, I'm going to massage your legs. They've got to be sore."

"I…yeah. You're right. They are. Wouldn't change it for the world though."

Dave meets his eyes and the atmosphere is suddenly serious and Kurt swallows, suddenly and inexplicably nervous.

"Neither would I."

KHDK


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: For those of you that seem to want Blaine to get a beating, verbal or otherwise, from either Kurt or Dave, well, here it is. Because just to forewarn you, it's not going to happen in "Into the Light" – not in the way people seem to want anyway. And this turned out a bit angstier than I anticipated. Sorry.

* * *

><p>One of his first acts the next day is to ring his dad. He still feels a sense of oddness, but it is starting to fade. His dad just lets out a relieved sigh when he tells him all his memories have returned. He also informs him that Dave said yes when he proposed, and his dad replies with a dry '<em>as if Dave would say anything else<em>' that makes him laugh. Dave's called in to work, informed them that he's spending the day with Kurt because his memories have returned and left it at that. Kurt doesn't need to phone anyone else. Another day or two isn't going to hurt them.

Dave walks around the apartment in nothing but jeans and the half-finished shirt, and Kurt likes the fact that there are no buttons. It means he can run hands over his chest whenever the mood strikes him, which is quite regularly. It's as if his body and mind are both determined to make up for six months of restricted access. Dave isn't complaining, in fact he has a permanent grin on his face that makes Kurt bite his lip and smile each time he sees him. His body is aching, but it's the delicious ache of muscles overused during sex, not the tired drained feeling from over doing his physical therapy exercises.

"Hey my love…" He feels arms wrap around his waist and leans back into the warmth of Dave's body. He's not heard him call him that in what feels like forever. Dave isn't big on pet names or nicknames, and only when he's feeling ridiculously sentimental does he call him his love. His life. He's gotten that engraved that on the inside of their rings, which reminds him.

"Where are our rings?"

"Oh. On my keychain."

"What? David! They'll get all scuffed!" He turns in the circle of Dave's arms and Dave's free laughter makes him feel warm all over.

"I love you so much Kurt."

"Mmm. I love you too. Don't distract me about being annoyed."

Dave fishes around in his pocket, pulling out his keys and Kurt can't help a squeaky-gasp of horror as he watches Dave slide them off between the thinly pressed pieces of stainless steel.

"Relax Kurt, if I know you they're platinum…"

"It doesn't matter, it's the principle of the thing."

Dave's smiling as he slips the slightly smaller of the rings on to Kurt's ring finger and Kurt repeats the action, except the ring gets to Dave's knuckle and stops. He purses his lips and then takes Dave's finger into his mouth, tongue swirling around the finger joint to make it slippery. Dave's breath has caught and he can't help but press his body against Dave's. He sucks for longer than is probably necessary, and he can feel Dave pushing back against him and completely unintentionally it's turned into foreplay. He pulls back, leaving the fingers slippery and wet with his saliva, then tries pushing the ring on. With a small amount of force it's over the knuckle and nestled around the base of Dave's finger.

"Do that on our wedding day and your hopes of a romantic service are ruined."

"Mmm. Grooms with erections do tend to ruin the ambiance of love…"

"Come on, let's go back to bed."

He doesn't even consider arguing.

KHDK

A knock at the door wakes him up, and he doesn't know who it could possibly be, he's not expecting anyone. Kurt is still fast asleep beside him and he can't believe how happy he feels right now. He wants to run a finger over the ridge of his cheek bone, down the side of his face and over his still slightly-swollen lips, except he stops himself, because he doesn't want to wake him, and the knocking at the door has started again. Impatient, whoever they are. He pulls on his jeans and pads out of the room, quietly pulling the door closed before heading to the front door and opening it.

"Blaine." He smiles tightly.

"David. What are you doing here? Don't you have work? That's not exactly appropriate attire is it?"

Dave glances down at his bare chest and hides a smirk. He shrugs and then looks at the disapproving eyes. He doesn't care anymore. Knows Blaine isn't even the smallest threat to his life or happiness with Kurt. And Blaine doesn't know that Kurt has his memories back. All of them.

"I took the day off work."

"Hmpf. Well. I think Kurt would appreciate you putting on a shirt. We don't want to see big hairy chests you know."

Before, that kind of statement would have cut him. Now he sees through it. Sees a man trying to bring him down with snippy little hurtful comments, deliberately playing on any perceived weakness from him. Except he knows how much Kurt likes his chest, and his opinion is the only one that matters. He's nothing but amused now by Blaine's little show of faux superiority.

"Yeah. So what are you doing here?"

"I have a lunch date with Kurt."

"He's asleep right now."

"That's okay. I'll go wake him up."

Blaine moves to go past him and he presses a hand hard against his chest to stop him.

"Uh. _No_. He's resting. You don't get to wake him up just because you've turned up."

"But we have a lunch date…" His voice is whiney and grates against his nerves.

"You can wait until he wakes up. He's still recovering." _From more than just the accident_ his mind adds, but he keeps quiet. He has years of ingrained habit of trying to _not_ rile Blaine up or annoy him.

"He won't mind."

"That's because Kurt is too polite to say anything otherwise. I mind. You can leave him to rest. He's not going anywhere."

"He will be though. When he gets all his memories back he'll remember that he was on the verge of leaving you. He confided in me you know…"

Dave snorts in amusement, in the past he'd have tensed up, gotten angry, bitten something out about at least he had a job and then worried himself sick that Kurt was indeed thinking of leaving him. Now he just feels like laughing. He can tell his amusement annoys Blaine more than his previous anger and he can't help but revel in it a little. He knows differently now. Has the warm weight of a ring and a slightly bruised knuckle proving otherwise.

KHDK

He hasn't felt this angry in a long time. He has no idea how long Blaine has been talking to Dave like this, treating him like he isn't an important part of his life. The most _important_ part. Hearing him talk to Dave like this floods him with recollections of the times Blaine has said similar things to Kurt. Slight and subtle comments, always negatively inclined. Undermining him and his self-confidence. _Fuck_. Five years. Dave has probably been dealing with these deliberate hurtful digs for five years and he's never said _anything_. He's heard it all. He'd woken as soon as Dave got out of bed and followed, not wanting to reveal himself, and then listening to their exchange with disbelief. He's furious. No one talks to Dave like that.

"Get out," he snaps, and both Dave and Blaine turn to him. Blaine is smiling and instead of smiling back he crosses his arms and glares. He can see Dave hiding a grin as he steps away from Blaine, hand lowering from stopping him from coming to wake Kurt up.

"Kurt! You're awake. Dave implied that you were resting."

"I was. I sleep better when he's in bed with me. Now get out."

"What? Why?"

"No one talks to my future husband like that. Especially not someone I used to consider a friend."

He sees Dave's surprised expression that quickly fades in to pleased delight. He's not sure what he's surprised about, that he's finally putting Blaine in his place, or the fact that he just called him his future husband.

"I…used to?"

"Yes. Amazing what an outside unbiased view gives me. I've put up with you for too long, for some reason thinking I had an obligation to remain your friend because of our history. You have _always_ talked shit about Dave to me. And I _let you_. Not anymore."

"I'm sure he does the same, tells you little lies about me," Blaine hisses, and his face is distorted into an ugly sneer and Kurt feels like he is seeing him, really seeing him, for the first time.

"And you would be wrong. Dave has only ever once, _once_, said anything bad about you. And it was as banal as him simply saying he didn't like you. And I don't blame him. _I_ don't even like you anymore Blaine. Spending time with you before was a chore, and you always dragged me down to whatever level of self pity you were feeling, making sly comments about my clothes, or job or how I was boring in bed. Life is too short for me to have someone in my life that is so emotionally draining."

Blaine is gaping at him, as if he doesn't recognise him or understand what he is saying.

"I can't believe you're saying this…we love each other. Best friends. Wait. You have your memory back. I don't think you remember everything…"

"Oh no, I do. I remember. Every time I rang you up with good news you would find some way to burst my balloon. My new job, you wished you had a job, and started moaning about no one wanting you. When I moved in with Dave, you complained about not having a boyfriend. Every single time something good has happened to me you've never once been happy for me, so excuse me if I don't consider you a friend."

The utterly crushed look on Blaine's face makes him feel slightly remorseful but he takes a deep breath and forces himself to hold strong. Everything he's said so far is true. Before the accident he'd always needed to build up his defences before spending time with Blaine, wishing he could spend time with him in the relaxed way they had as teenagers. Which is naïve, because they're not teenagers anymore. They have rent and bills and grocery shopping and chores. Kurt has continued to work hard, strived against all the naysayers to prove them wrong. Blaine had studied, something paid for by a college fund set up by his grandfather. Finding a continuous job that he didn't quit after two weeks has proved rare, and all Blaine has had to do is make a call to his dad to cover his rent. Kurt has resented that on more than one occasion, especially when Blaine would continue to complain about having no money.

"Blaine. I will always care about you. But I can't have you in my life anymore. Not until…not until you stop dragging everyone around you down. Dave has done nothing to you, and you still attack him, when you _know_ what he means to me. So…get out."

The last words are said softly and when he feels wetness trickling down his face he swipes at it in surprise. Dave's arms around him before he even notices that he's crossed the room and he wraps his arms around him, suddenly feeling drained and exhausted. The last twelve hours have been exhausting, and he can't believe it's only been twelve hours because it feels like so much has happened. He doesn't realise he's shaking until Dave pretty much swings him up into his arms.

"Look, Blaine, he's exhausted. His memories only came back last night and he didn't get much sleep last night…I think you better go."

Ever polite Kurt muses, and he latches his arms around his neck. Normally he would complain about being held like this, that he's too heavy, but he's not as heavy as he used to be and he relishes the feel of Dave holding him like this. It feels wonderful. Safe. It feels like home.

KHDK


End file.
